


Give Ya Hon Some of That Sweetness

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate Fondue, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flavored Lube, Pregnancy Kink, lemon rebellion, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: Steve decides to reward his darling girl in the best way possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the Lemon Rebellion going on. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

“There’s my darlin’ girl,” he purrs softly as she’s lounging on that leather couch. She dons his favorite blue dress shirt, she’s not wearing anything underneath. “How’s my baby girl?”

Her green eyes shine as the soft glow of the fireplace make them bright. “I miss you daddy.”

“That true?” Steve parts her legs and groans inwardly at the sight of her juices spilling onto the leather. “You’ve been a good girl for me darlin’?”

“Always for you daddy,” Natasha purrs, “miss you this morning.”

His thumb brushes against her bottom lip, “Daddy had a meeting this morning hon.”

“I’ve had an itch that needs to be scratched.”

He grins, “Is that so? Show me baby girl.” She parts her legs and lifts them up. “Sweet Mary, Jesus baby girl, that bad huh?”

“Uh-huh. I need daddy’s cock in me.”

The blond couldn’t help but grin. God he loves it when they do daddy kink. Steve uses his index finger as he swipes up some of her juices. A moan leaves his lips at her taste, so good, so fucking delicious. He kneels in front of her and takes her legs to prop them over his shoulders. Leaning down he gives a slow and tortuous swipe of his tongue. The taste of her causes his cock to tighten in his trousers. She’s whimpering as his tongue is circling around her clit. He nibbles on one side of her labia and gives it a gentle suck before he does the same thing with the other side. He’s able to insert two of his fingers inside - because Jesus fucking Christ she’s so damn wet. He kisses her pussy the way he does with her mouth and he let’s out soft moans making her body tremble before him. He gives her clit a hard suck and she looses it. 

“Good girl, such a good girl for daddy,” Steve nuzzles his lover’s stomach and scoops her up. He carries them into their bedroom and slowly unbuttons the shirt she’s wearing. “You ready for more?”

“Yes daddy.”

With a grin, Steve reaches into the drawer and pulls out a black and red collar, carefully it places it around her neck and strokes the leather. 

“My darling girl,” he strokes the nape of her neck. “Did you ever touch yourself while I was away?”

“No daddy, I didn’t. You told me never to touch myself unless you said so.”

“That’s my girl,” Steve places a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Stay there darling, daddy’s got a treat for ya.” He reaches for the drawer again and pulls out a bottle of lube. Natasha watches as Steve takes his suspenders off and he lowers his pants a bit past his hips and pulls his cock out. She licks her lips as he pushes his foreskin back revealing the purple head of his erection. He flips the lid open and pours the orange white lube over his cock. “Come here baby girl.” She crawls towards the foot of the bed, she can smell the lube on him - orange creamsicle. “You ready for your treat?”

“Yes daddy.”   
“Good girl, suck.”

Natasha places her lip around the head of his cock, her tongue swiping the slit and moans at the delicious treat. His cock definitely tastes like an orange creamsicle. She begins with a soft suck, trying to savor the taste of his own essence alongside the lube flavor he just applied. It makes her head dizzy and her pussy ache even more as she gets wet. Her mouth is sliding onto the rest of him until his pubes are tickling her nose and begins to move back. She repeats the action and then starts to speed up. Steve can’t help but moan, when she stops sucking him, it’s her tongue that’s on him. God the way she’s sucking and licking him is that of her actually doing the same on an ice pop. He groans as she’s giving the tip a hard suck, wanting the cream that comes from his balls. 

“Hold up baby girl,” he pushes her away gently to pour more of the flavored lube onto his dick and spread it out. “Alright darling, go ahead.”

“Thank you daddy,” she smiles and puts her mouth on him again. 

She’s sucking on him much harder but she licks at a slow pace. God she’s enjoying this wonderful taste. Evidently she’s definitely enjoying this treat her lover is giving her. She’s trying her best to get the one treat she’s been craving for ever since he left her alone on the bed this morning. So she begins to fondle his balls through his trousers and that has his knees buckling. Steve grabs the back of her head and grips her hair as he starts to buck against her. 

“You’re favorite treat is coming darling.”

Natasha makes sure she has her arms wrapped around his waist and continues to suck him hard. Steve let’s out a string of curses as he comes inside of her mouth. She moans at the taste, it’s much different, a little bit sweet because of the lube but also that his semen didn’t have that musky taste, except it tasted citrusy like pineapple. Pulling away she licked her lips.

“Have you been drinking pineapple?”

Steve grinned and stroked her face, “That’s why I haven’t been letting you suck me for a few weeks darling.” He leaned down and kissed her, “Wanted to make sure I gave ya a little something sweet for ya.”

“Oh daddy,” she purred happily, “you shouldn’t have.”

“Anything for my baby girl.” He had her in his arms and placed her onto the pillows. “You want more from daddy?”

“Please daddy, I want your delicious cock inside of me.”

Steve chuckled, “If that’s what my baby girl wants, then who am I to refuse.” He reaches for the lube once again and pours it onto his cock, rubbing his lube covered cock against her folds and then finds himself entering his lover. “God I can never get enough of you baby girl.” Every time he’s inside of her, it’s like heaven. 

“Oh daddy you’re filling me up so good,” Natasha moans happily. His nice long and thick cock fills her up so nicely. “I love it when you’re inside of me.”

“Better than any toy?”

“Yes daddy. No toy can satisfy me more than your cock could.”

Steve smiles and kisses her softly, “That’s my sweet girl.” 

He’s starting off with a slow pace, loving the feel of her enveloping his cock. Natasha sighs happily as she can feel the veins of his cock rubbing against her walls. He pulls out until only the tip is inside and slams himself fully inside. Natasha grabs hold of the sweets as he’s brushing against that g-spot of hers. Her legs wrap around his waist as he holds her still and starts thrusting against her roughly, allowing him to hit that sweet spot every single time. He has her laying on her side with her leg on his shoulder and the other up against his hips. This allows him to bump against her g-spot easily. His head is leaning against the crook of her neck as his thrusting his hips up. 

“Such a good girl for daddy,” he purrs against her ear. 

“P-please daddy, I want more.”

“So greedy,” he grins.

This time he pulls out and has her on all four. His right hand is stroking her asscheek. Natasha cries out as he smacks it, he repeats the same action and places a gentle kiss on the abuses muscle. Steve spreads her legs until he spots that glistening pussy of hers and enters with one powerful thrust that has her knocked off of her forearms and her head is resting upon the pillows. Her glorious ass is up in the air and moves against his thrusts. 

“My sweet darling baby girl,” Steve purrs against the back of her neck. His teeth tug against her collar and she’s a moaning mess. “You like it when daddy takes you this way? So vulnerable and so fuckable.” 

“Y-yes,” she mewls out.

“You like it when daddy mounts you from behind and fucks you like an animal,” he snarls and snaps his hip harshly.

“Y-YES DADDY!”

“My baby girl, always mine,” he nuzzles her neck.

“I’m always yours daddy,” she pants against his lips.

They kiss sloppily as he fucks her from behind. He has her on his lap and cups her perfect breasts in his hands and begins to play with them. Natasha grabs holds of his suspenders that lay on his sides as she bounces on his cock. With every tug of his suspenders, his hips move up every time she moves down. His hand is on her collar and grips it hard as he fucks her harder. Natasha cries out his name with every move of his hips. His teeth are leaving bite marks all over her soft and supple body. As if the collar wasn’t any indication of ownership he had over her, her hickies would warn off others that she was claimed already. 

“You want daddy’s come inside of you?”

“Oh god yes. I want to feel you come inside of me daddy.” Natasha laces her hands with his as they’re both cupping her breasts. “I want you to make me full of come that I’ll get pregnant.” He groans and buries his face into her shoulder. “Knock me up daddy, give me your come and make me pregnant.”

“God baby girl, you’re such a fucking naughty girl, aren’t you?”

Natasha nuzzles against his cheek, “Anything to make daddy happy.”

“Come for me darling and I’ll grant your wish.” Natasha cried out as his hand moved down and began to pinch and tug at her clit. Her left hand was on the bed as she came, her juices coating his hand her thighs and his trousers. “Gonna come inside of you baby girl. Gonna give you my come.”

“Oh daddy yes,” she moaned.

Natasha sobbed out in pleasure as she felt his hot seeds enter her body. Coating her walls white as he pumped her full of his come. 

“That’s my girl,” he kissed her neck and slowly pulled her out of him. Steve got off the bed and fixed his suspenders and put himself back inside his pants. “Come here darling.” 

Natasha crawled over to him, she held her arms out as he put his shirt back on her and kissed her skin as he buttoned the top. He grabbed the leash and attached it to the collar. Gently he carried her into his arms and brought them into the kitchen. He placed Natasha on the floor, where she sat on her knees and he tied the leash onto the chair. Steve moved around and prepared a few lemonhead shots and a chocolate fondue with pineapple. He untied the leash and unhooked it from her collar, then proceeded to take his cock out of his pants. Carefully he lifted Natasha up onto his lap and slowly had her go down on his cock. She moaned as he filled her up. 

“Thirsty love,” he held the lemonhead shot up.

“Yes daddy,” she knew they were still in this kink unless he said otherwise.

Steve downed it and brought his lips to her own, slipping the soury shot into her mouth as they kissed. He then did another lemonhead shot and repeated the same action. Once the chocolate was fully melted, he carefully dipped a slice of pineapple and coated it with chocolate. He held the chocolate covered pineapple to her lips and Natasha happily accepted. Steve would occasionally give her a chocolate tongue filled kissed and she’d moan in delight. 

Steve brushed the back of his knuckle against her cheek, “I love you Natasha.”

She smiled and nuzzled against his neck, “I love you too soldier.” 

Once their chocolate fondue was finished, Steve carried her back onto the leather lounge and started up another fire. Natasha happily curled against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Both lovers enjoying the warmth from their body and the fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck do I always include pregnancy kink with daddy kink. oi.


End file.
